The German patent application DE 10 2013 107 448.0 discloses an apparatus for the reduction of germs by means of plasma. The dielectric film encloses an area to be sterilized (wound or object) with its peripheral edge. A high voltage end of the piezoelectric transformer is facing the outside of the dielectric film and the plasma is ignited within the dielectric film.
The German patent application DE 10 2012 103 362 A1 shows a plasma treatment device for treating the human body. The plasma treatment device is pen-shaped. To this end, a first electrode is provided in a pen portion. The pen portion is grounded in the area of the electrode. According to an embodiment a second electrode is provided, which is of circular shape and is placed on the portion of skin to be treated. The second electrode is for setting a distance. According to a second embodiment, a grounding cover is connected with the grounding conductor. In this way, by means of the grounding cover, also a constant distance to the skin portion can be set.
The Korean patent application KR 2013-0023588 relates to a plasma array, distanced from the wound to be treated by a distancing element.
The U.S. Pat. No. 8,267,884 B1 relates to a cylindrical housing of a plasma apparatus. A cap can be connected to the nozzle of the plasma apparatus. The cap can be removed and sterilized or disposed of.
The international patent application WO 02/32332 A1 discloses a chamber in contact with the skin surface to be treated. By means of a vacuum pump the generated and hot plasma is again extracted.
The German patent application DE 10 2012 003 563 A1 discloses an apparatus for the sterilizing treatment of wounds, with a housing, wherein in the housing a plasma generator for generating a sterilizing plasma is arranged. In the housing furthermore a flow module for generating a flow of gas is provided, the flow of gas forming a free jet carrying the sterilizing plasma out of the housing. A jet control unit is provided for purposefully affecting the free jet by controlling the gas flow generated by the flow module. According to an embodiment the wound is surrounded by a skirt with extraction openings, and an extraction port connects to an extraction duct.
The German patent application DE 10 2007 054 161 A1 discloses a method for sterilizing elongated work pieces. With the here described plasma treatment method a surface decontamination is achieved, in order to kill micro-organisms and viruses with a low-temperature plasma. The method distinguishes itself in that various suitable additives are mixed with the plasma, in order to achieve an as good as possible killing of the micro-organisms, or viruses, respectively. The method is applied to inorganic bodies.
The German patent application DE 10 2011 001 416 A1 discloses a plasma treatment apparatus for treating wounds or afflicted portions of skin. The plasma treatment apparatus has two flexible area electrodes for generating a non-thermal plasma. The two area electrodes each include at least one electric conductor, wherein the conductors are interwoven. At the outside of the area electrodes facing the surface to be treated, a wound contact layer of an antiseptically treated material is detachably fixed.
The international patent application WO 2010/034451 A1 discloses a plasma applicator for applying a non-thermal plasma to a surface, in particular for the plasma treatment of living tissue and in particular for the plasma treatment of wounds. The plasma applicator includes a cover lid for covering a part of the surface. In this way a cavity is formed between the cover lid and the surface. The non-thermal plasma is provided in the cavity, and in addition the cavity can be flushed with gas. Likewise a pump is provided which extracts gas from the cavity.
The international patent application WO 2012/158443 A2 discloses an apparatus for generating a cold plasma. The apparatus includes a handheld nozzle by which the plasma is directed to the spot to be treated for healing wounds, improving anomalies of the skin surface, and for killing germs.
In the international patent application WO 2011/110342 A1 a plasma treatment device for applying a non-thermal plasma through a plaster or a dressing, in order to achieve a plasma treatment of wounds, is disclosed. The plasma treatment device may be provided with a cover. In this case the plasma is generated at the outer surface of the cover.
The international patent application WO 2013/076102 A1 discloses an apparatus for generating a non-thermal plasma. A wall surrounds a reaction area, and by means of the wall the plasma source is also distanced from the surface. Elastic material is used for the distal portion of the wall, in order to achieve a sealing of the reaction area.
The German patent application DE 10 2010 015 899 A1 discloses an electrosurgical assembly with an electrosurgical instrument and a treatment device connected with the instrument. In the treatment device a current generator for providing HF-energy is provided. An embodiment of the electrosurgical instrument according to an embodiment has a conically widening front piece. Through an electrode a treatment fluid is supplied to the treatment spot. Thus here, during treatment, various separate instruments and devices are used.
The European patent EP 0 957 793 B1 discloses an endoscope with a flexible hollow tube attached to its distal end. In the hollow tube an electrode is arranged, connected, via a conduct, with a high frequency generator and an argon reservoir. Out of the distal end of the tube the ionized plasma is supplied to the treatment spot. In an embodiment the distal end of the tube is of conical shape.
In the US patent application US 2012/0215158 A1 an endoscope is disclosed, to which a cap-shaped front piece is attached. Within the front piece there is a plasma ignition apparatus, by which the supplied plasma can be ignited and supplied to the treatment spot.
The German patent application DE 10 2009 041 167 A1 discloses a multifunctional element for carrying out electrosurgical interventions. Within the multifunctional element there is an electrode connected to a high frequency generator providing high frequency current. At the same time the electrode serves as supply duct for fluid components.